desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:May the Smartest Man Win/@comment-392210-20130815024935
Ok, finished. :) I really enjoyed it, I found myself smiling all through it. More Than Two Cents: *Damn, the mystery looks dark... creepy and deadly. I mean, there's always death, but this one looks ultra gory. I like it, I'm intrigued and confused. I don't have any theories yet and you guys know how I never like to think about mysteries much cos I don't wanna guess, I like to be surprised. So my question is merely technical: why are the Manning parents main, and Alex is supporting? Since he's gotten more "screentime" it seems as though he should have been main and a schoolboy. Kinda just looks like the Manning couple became main only so that Justine wouldn't be the odd one out. *Um... what was the point of the meeting with the geniuses? I don't mean the story, despite being filler, I like what it did for the characters involved, and the Ben-Joe friendship has always sort of been the anchor dynamic of the series, so it's nice when it's explored further. But, in-story... what was the meeting gonna amount to? College stuff? What was the point? *I find myself loving everything about Rena. I think he's the funniest schoolboy. I love his relationship with Mary, I love his down-to-earth, real world problems (save for Mommy Dearest, the babykilla), his sense of family and of who matters to him (parents, real parents, grandpa, girlfriend, baby and amazing, fantastic, super-mega-awesome dog), and in this episode, of course, I loved how he interacted with Dean. It was a nice change, I like when shows do that, mix up the interacting characters a bit, and it made me warm up more to Dean, a character that's always been a little "meh, I can take it or leave it" to me. I hope to see more of that experimentation process with the supporting characters, like Liz and Mary. *I ship Jatie. Koe. They make for horrible portmanteaus but I ship them. Also, still love Annie. When she appears she makes me smile. :) She's like Archie for me. *The mystery intrigues me, the Mannings intrigue me, but I still don't give two shits about Josh. It always seems to me like he's usually the least likable and relatable of the schoolboys. Joe is short-tempered and relatively childish, damaged and spunky. Ben is passive-aggressive, mannered, prim and proper and the voice of reason. Rena is the brave, determined go-getter who is unlucky at life but keeps up the optimism, and he's the rugged one. Josh is just the douche who happens to be gay. He always feels less dimensional, and it doesn't help that he interacts the least with the other schoolboys. Well, actually, maybe he's on par with Rena there, their stories are more isolated... But yeah, make Josh... I don't know, just, better. :P *The next segmented, character-centric episode should focus on Rocky, featuring a view on the world of desperate adolescents and their first world problems through the eyes of an ignorant, primal, innocent creature. Take the never done Vincent episode idea and run with it, showcasing small, touching moments in which good ole Rocky influenced the lives of the protagonists, without even knowing it. It should be titled "The Dog Days Are Over". You know it's genius.